Sedikit Sisi Lain Darinya
by Sindi 'Kucing Pink
Summary: RE-EDIT/Oneshoot/Tentang kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke setelah beberapa bulan mereka menikah. Dan sedikit sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak Sakura ketahui./Untuk Karikazuka a.k.a Cintya yang ultah tgl 25 mei XD, maaf ficx jelek/RnR Plis


**'Sedikit Sisi Lain Darinya'**

Naruto *Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M (Untuk jaga-jaga) XD

Genre : Romance, Family, Humor -_meybe_

Warning: Au, Gaje, Miss typo, OOC, Minim deskrip, Alur aneh, dan hal membosankan lainnya XD

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Suasana kota Fukushima, Jepang pada malam hari. Hanya terdengar suara rintikan hujan yang mengguyur deras dengan orang-orang berlalu-lalang, juga beberapa kendaraan melintasi jalan raya. Cuaca seperti ini bahkan membuat sebagian toko yang biasanya buka sampai tengah malam kini sudah banyak yang melakukan persiapan untuk menutup toko. Mungkin karena minimnya pengunjung yang akan datang di cuaca tak bersahabat seperti ini.

Benar saja. Sudah minggu ke tiga sejak kota ini memasuki musim hujan. Banyak orang atau bahkan sebagian keluarga yang lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dan sekedar bermalas-malasan di rumah. Menghangatkan diri di rumah dan menyantap makanan hangat bersama keluarga sepertinya memang lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

Kita lihat salah satu keluarga kecil di sebuah apartemen di kota berlambangkan bunga sakura ini. Sebuah keluarga baru yang dikepalai seorang bermarga Uchiha. Sebut saja Sasuke. Tinggal bersama dengan istrinya disebuah apartemen yang direkomendasikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Apartemen ini memang tak begitu besar dan mewah. Tapi terlihat sangat aman dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Belum lagi desain dan perabotannya yang tertata rapi menggambarkan seorang penghuni yang begitu mengutamakan keberbersih dan keindahan –pastinya.

~0~ ~0~

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven model emo yang entah kenapa lebih terlihat seperti err pantat ayam?, Dengan mata onyx-nya yang sekelam tatapan elang. Terlihat jika pemuda ini berperawakan tegas, irit bicara, dan tidak romantis –_maybe._

Duduk di sofa panjang ruang tengah keluarga –menonton tv tapi matanya tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sang istri yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depannya. Haruno Sakura –istrinya atau sekarang sudah ia ubah marganya menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Wanita yang ia nikahi tiga bulan yang lalu dengan perasaan cinta dan kasih yang ia miliki padanya. Wanita yang sedang mengenakan dress terusan bermotif kupu-kupu berwarna merah santai, bermata emerald yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan bunga musim semi sepinggang, yang tengah terkuncir tinggi dan memperlihatkan leher jenjang putih nan mulusnya ini memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang seirus sepertinya.

Berhenti tepat di depan suaminya. "Ayolah Sasuke-kun~," Ucap Sakura yang sudah mulai jengah dengan sikap suaminya ini. "-sekali ini saja. Yayaya?" Tambahnya tak lupa dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya untuk lebih meyakinkan sang suami.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak saku sayang. Sudahlah jangan dibahas terus!" Sasuke mengatakan, seraya mengalikan kembali pandangannya ke layar televisi. Sepertinya istrinya ini tidak lelah dari kemarin terus-menerus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama juga, tentunya.

_**Flash back**_

Cuaca malam hari masih dengan guyuran hujan yang seakan saling berlomba untuk turun ke permukaan bumi kali ini memang terasa begitu dingin. Mendukung sekali untuk Sakura dan Sasuke –suami istri ini untuk duduk bergelut di atas sofa dengan selimut tebal guna menghangatkan tangan dan kaki –juga tubuh mereka yang memang sedang sangat kedinginan. Mungkin dengan ini bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang kini sedang tak bersahabat ini. Menggosok-gosokan tangannya pada telapak tangan istrinya. Usaha yang sedang Sasuke lakukan ketika ia rasakan tangan istrinya mulai mendingin seperti tangannya kini. Tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan yang paling ia sukai. Berkumpul begitu dekat dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Walau memang tak ada hal 'serius' yang sedang mereka lakukan. Tapi inilah bentuk dan cara mereka saling mengungkapan kepedulian dan perhatian mereka satu sama lain. Setidaknya, itu yang sedang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Yang sedang ia nikmati.

Tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi. Wanita ini –Sakura tengah menatap tajam pada layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah iklan musiman yang kini memang sedang digilai warga jepang –terutama ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Yaitu sebuah 'mesin pemanas ruangan'. Matanya serasa terhipnotis dengan apa yang sedang orang-orang itu sponsorkan dilayar tv LG miliknya.

'Err..Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"A-aku…"

"Hn?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya sempurnah taktala bingung dengan apa yang sedang ingin ditanyakan istrinya ini. Entahlah.

"Aku ingin itu!" Ucap Sakura lantang sembari menunjuk iklan di tv tersebut, karna ia tau sekali dengan sifat suaminya ini. 'Pasti-'.

"Kau mau aku membelikanmu barang itu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangnnya pada layar televisi-nya itu. "Umm~" Sakura mengangguk dengan mata berbinar.

Berpikir sebentar, kemudian, ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata emerald istrinya yang selama ini selalu membuat hatinya berdebar kencang ketika menatapnya. Mata milik orang yang selama ini begitu ia cintai. "-tidak." Tambahnya kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi. Ia tekan tombol remot ditv dan mengganti dengan saluran tv yang lainnya.

"Memang sih alat itu sedikit mahal. Tapi alat itu akan sangat berfungsi untuk kita nanti, Sasuke-kun! Yayaya? Teman-temanku juga banyak yang membelinya kok. Kau lihat?, ruangan ini akan menjadi hangat nantinya. Dan kita tidak perlu selalu duduk berdesakan seperti ini ." Cerocos Sakura dengan wajah berbinar, pandangannya tak luput dari layar televisi di depannya. Membayangkan jika alat ini benar-benar telah sampai ditangannya. 'Ya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan!'

"Hn."

"Hn-mu itu apa maksudnya Sasuke-kun~?"

"Tidak, Saku sayang!"

"SASUKE-KUN~"

Runtuh sudah harapan Sakura.

_**End Of Flash Back**_

.

.

.

Kembali ke dua sejoli kita. Betapapun Sakura masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang ada dipikiran suaminya ini. Pasalnya, faktor apa yang membuat Sasuke –suaminya menolak mentah-mentah keinginannya ini. Sebelumnya, apapun keinganannya ini walaupun terbilang aneh dan sulit dicari, pasti ia akan tetap mengabulkannya. Batin Sakura mencelos.

'Kenapa?'

'Kenapa?'

'Apa Sasuke sedang mengalami krisis uang?'

'Uang?.'

'Oh, tidak mungkin rasanya. Dia bahkan memiliki lebih dari 5 kartu ATM didompetnya.'

'Lalu apa?'

'Apa?'

_Jangan-jangan…_

'T-tidak mungkin' Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi, berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang suaminya ini dipikirannya. Sekelebat pertanyaan-pertanyaan belum terjawab terngiang bergantian dipikiran wanita bersurai merah muda dengan mata emerald ini. Merasa penasaran. Tentu saja. Ia ingin menanyakannya pada suaminya itu. Sekarang juga. Terlintas, ide cemerlang di otaknya.

'Hahhhh'

Terdengar suara helaan nafas dengan berat hati dari wanita bersurai merah muda ini. "Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk membelikan barang itu untukku –kita." Dengan berat hati ia ucapkan kalimat itu pada suaminya. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Seringai yang kecil sekali. Hingga tak cukup untuk Sasuke menyadari, apa arti dari seringai itu.

"Hn. Pintar. Itulah gunanya seorang istri! Harus menuruti apa yang suaminya perintahkan." Dengan sedikit menyeringai Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Merasa bangga dan puas dengan jawaban tersebut ia berdiri melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tempat tidurnya. Maksudnya, tempat tidurnya dengan Sakura. Sepertinya malam ini dia bisa istirahat dengan nyaman, pikirnya.

'Uchiha memang selalu menang! Tentu saja. Haha.' batinnya dalam pikiran dengan senyum kebanggaan yang sangat jarang sekali ia keluarkan.

Kalau saja tangannya tak ditahan seseorang yang kini sedang mencengkram pergelangannya dengan erat mungkin dia sekarang sudah akan berdiri seraya melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke kamar.

"Jelaskan!" Ucap Sakura –seseorang itu yang kini tengah memegangi pergelangan tangan suaminya dengan erat. Seakan tak akan membiarkannya pergi barang sedetik'pun sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Ujar Sasuke. Kedua alisnya berkedut menyatu. Entah kenapa keringat dingin mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. 'A-aku belum siap.'

'Akan sangat memalukan jika-'

'-shitt!' Seru_ inner _Sasuke menerka-nerka.

Sangat bukan Sasuke.

'Glek' matilah aku.

"Kau! Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku Sasuke-kun?, kenapa kau tak mau membelikanku benda itu, apa yang kau sembunyikan?. Tanyanya lebih kenada memerintah. Apa, jangan-jangan…"

"Aku…"

"Kalau kau tak mau mengatakan alasannya, malam ini juga aku akan tidur di rumah ibu." Sakura sudah akan bersiap berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu apartemennya jika saja rentengan ucapan suaminya itu tak membuatnya mematung di depan gagang pintu.

"Aku tak ingin kau membeli barang tidak berguna itu karena nanti pasti alat itu akan membuat kita tidak bisa sering duduk berduaan seperti biasanya. Maksudku, kau tau kan, nantinya alat ini akan menghangatkan ruangan ini. Jadi kita akan jarang bermesraan dan berdekatan seperti…y-ya itu maksudku. Kau tau k-kan?" Ujar Sasuke dengan panjang lebar, sedikit terbata-bata dan wajah memerah yang sudah seperti buah tomat kesukaannya. Berusaha menahan nafas mati-matian dia berfikir. Pasti istrinya ini akan menertawakannya habis-habisan. 'Ahh, memalukan sekali!'

"Hmmmmh, Kau, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan padaku Sasuke-kun~. Dan itu terlihat sangat manis. Harusnya kau katakan semuanya sejak awal sayang. Aku 'kan jadi tidak perlu berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" Ucap Sakura yang sambil sedikit menahan tawanya, dia tau apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan suaminya ini. "-aku mencintaimu" tambahnya tak lupa dengan senyum tulusnya. Ia perhatikan wajah suaminya dalam-dalam. Dia merasa baru kali ini suaminya begitu manis dan menujukan sifat romantisnya –secara tidak langsung padanya. Catat. Dan err…terkesan manja?. Dan ia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu. Mm..Sudahlah!" Memalingkan wajah masih dengan muka memerah, Sasuke merasa, kali ini ia benar-benar harus masuk ke kamarnya dan tak ada 'seorangpun' yang menahannya lagi –terutama istrinya. Tentu saja. Memang di rumah ini ada siapa lagi? Oh, konyol sekali. Jadi, ini yang kau sebut Uchiha, eh Sasuke? Haha.

'Argggggg'

.

.

.

Kini Sakura sudah tau alasan kenapa suaminya begitu melarangnya untuk membeli barang yang sangat ia inginkan itu.

Ya.

Alasannya.

Juga, sedikit sisi lain dari suaminya –Sasuke yang terkadang tak ia ketahui.

~0~ ~0~

.

.

.

-End-

.

.

.

First fic nie XD

Minta concrit, review, kritik dan sarannya donk minna

Flame? jangan kejam-kejam ya XD

TERIMA KASIHHH~


End file.
